


ii. waxing crescent

by goldavn



Series: phases of the moon [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, ONLYSEONGWU, OYD1, Onghwang, ong is the supportive friend we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: minhyun wonders what the meaning of the nine phases are. the waxing crescent represents the beginning of their story; where dreams are made and love first flourished.





	ii. waxing crescent

**Author's Note:**

> a submission for day 1: strawberry champagne of [only you](https://twitter.com/onIyseongwu) ong seongwu week.
> 
> i highly recommend reading this series as a whole not just standalone fics as im afraid it may feel disjointed at times, but that is up to you! the first part of this series can be found [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393057)
> 
> either way i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> additional song if u like to match music with your reading;  
> deeper - w1  
> love dive - jbj95  
> oasis - exo

_For the moon never beams,_

_Without bringing me dreams._

\- Edgar Allan Poe

 

★彡

 

“Baby, why did you choose the moon?” Minhyun asks, fingers tracing the outlines of the now healed tattoo. The piece that Seongwu had kept so secretive had turned out to be a beautiful and simplistic image of the moon phases, nine beautifully painted artworks now in his skin forever. Little did Minhyun know Seongwu secretly thinks of the whole process as a whole as a metaphor for his love for Minhyun. The nine phases have their own meanings for Seongwu, each moon a memory he remembers dearly, but having them strung together across his skin reminds him of how through everything Minhyun has always clung to him in all the right ways – even when he had unintentionally pushed him away.

The moon, after all, was one of Minhyun’s most admired objects in the universe.

Seongwu smiles, “what better than the thing my angel loves the most aside from me.”

It makes Minhyun blush, and Seongwu admires the shade of pink at the tips of Minhyun’s ears.

Success.

“But really? There must be another reason,” Minhyun presses him further.

“Shh, Minhyunie it’s late. I can tell you more in the morning,” Seongwu murmurs before planting a kiss upon his fiancé’s lips. Minhyun pouts through the embrace, but it doesn’t take him long to pull Seongwu further into his arms to deepen the kiss.

“You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious.

“I know, I want to tell you but-“

“It’s hard?”

“Well, every moon has its own story you see,” Seongwu tells him. Minhyun brushes hair out of his lover's eyes and nods his head in response – he understands after all.

“Just go to sleep. We have all the time in the world,” Minhyun whispers, letting Seongwu tuck his head into the crook of his next.

“Sweet dreams angel,” Seongwu breaths, slumber coming for him at a quick rate.

“Love you.”

 

★彡

 

“What’s your dream?” Seongwu asks. He’s sat at the breakfast table chowing down some cereal Minhyun is sure is expired – he barely touched his pantry these days.

“My dream?” Minhyun ponders out loud.

The word dream felt foreign, a word he doesn’t use lightly despite people using the word dreamy to describe his personality often.

To have a dream is something completely strange to Minhyun, and something he assumed he would never gain again in his life.

He thought once that he had a dream – to finish art school and finishing his short story collection; all ready to find a publisher after graduating. If not for himself, but for his noona so that he could show her even up in the heavens that he really _could_ do anything he put his mind to.

But he was failing.

One year into the programme and he can barely pay attention to his own creativity for more than half an hour at a time. It’s why Seongwu had been frequenting his small apartment every morning before training to at least get him up and out of bed and contemplating writing.

“Yeah! Doesn’t have to be extravagant… for instance, when I was younger my dream was to go into a career knowing it was right for me, to save myself the stress of not enjoying it.” Seongwu speaks through mouthfuls and milk dribbles down his chin as he enlightens Minhyun of his own experience.

“As long as it’s something, something super small I think it will do you good. Don’t think too hard,” Seongwu chews.

Minhyun leans over the tables, using his thumb to wipe the milk from Seongwu’s chin. His fingers linger close to his chapped lips and both he and Seongwu can feel the butterflies going crazy in the pits of their stomachs. It’s not like they weren’t aware of their feelings for each other – they just don’t act on it; wary to ruin whatever it was that they had going for them. They hadn’t even kissed yet but Minhyun could feel that it was bothering both of them. 

Seongwu wanted nothing more than to press him up against a wall and kiss the worry out of him but he was waiting patiently for the perfect moment – but there’s only so many moments before you can miss the opportunity of a lifetime out of procrastination.

“Do they not feed you at the academy?” Minhyun jokes, attempting to change the subject, and quickly. 

Seongwu chortles, “I mean not really, but with the amount of exercise I do I’m bound to be so hungry I could eat a whole convenience store.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Minhyun laughs.

★彡

 

Seongwu couldn’t think about anything other than Minhyun sat at the computer, frustrated at himself. Seongwu didn’t know what else he could do to show him that his ideas are there and that being so stubborn about what the content he is to write is what is holding him back. He didn’t want to act like he knew everything about writing but if he could at least be there to lend a supportive hand in any way possible then that is what he would do.

He tried to be the comic relief, but Minhyun needed more than that – he needs someone strong to not just hold his hand and guide him but to call him out of wallowing that didn’t need to happen. Seongwu was always so gentle with him, even when he would tell him off or scold him. He cared for him, so deeply that it happened to work into his favor when Minhyun finally let him read one of his older notebooks. Seongwu had asked if he could write notes against his in the book – and Minhyun had agreed but only if he used pencil; it was easier to rub out.

When he knocked on Minhyun’s door one evening, the unexpecting writer had no idea of what awaited outside of his door. When he had opened it Seongwu held the alcohol in the air and smiled widely as he was let inside. 

“What is all this?” Minhyun asks, taking the bottle of wine from his hands. 

“Strawberry champagne?”

“You don’t drink often, I thought it was fitting.” Seongwu rummages through Minhyun’s cupboards in search of the wine glasses -he swears he remembers seeing them somewhere.

“But Seongwu, what is it for?”

“We’re celebrating!” He explains, the wine glasses clanking together in his hands. He takes the wine bottle from Minhyun, popping it open with ease (and experience). He pours the champagne into the glass and hands one of them to Minhyun who takes it in hand with a dubious gaze.

“What for?”

“You wrote six thousand words today I think that’s worth celebrating over,” Seongwu holds his wine glass out to cheers Minhyun’s. Minhyun puts the glass to his lips, a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Minhyun says, lips tucking over the rim of the wine glass – surprisingly enjoying the sweet taste of the alcohol.

“Don’t thank me. Any accomplishment big or small deserves something like this. You deserve it,” Seongwu tells him, putting an arm around his shoulder as he sipped from his own glass.

“It’s all worth celebrating.”

  

★彡

 

“Seongwu, I know my dream.”

All day while Seongwu had been at the academy Minhyun had been trying to write when it dawned on him that he couldn’t write anything that wouldn’t be traced back to one person and one person only.

Ong Seongwu.

His eyes light up at Minhyun’s remark and awaits in suspense for his final decision. They’d been lying in bed together, just talking about their day and the universe when their conversation had come to a pause.

“I wanna be yours,” Minhyun whispers, teeth pinching down on his lips while chewing nervously. He feels Seongwu’s shoulders rock gently against the mattress, his hand holding onto Minhyun’s cheek.

“Thank god you’ve finally said it,” Seongwu chuckles softly, before closing in with his lips against the beautiful boy in front of him. Minhyun parts his lips instantaneously, opening his lips to let Seongwu press further against him, tongue darting out to meet him in the middle. When they pull away, Minhyun is starry-eyed, Seongwu beaming from finally having tasted Minhyun’s lips. He pulls Minhyun into his arms and strokes his hair, lips pressing kisses against his temples.

“Whether you believe it or not, that moon up there shines for you. Don’t let the darkness suck you in Minhyunie, the light is right here.” Seongwu kisses his eyelids as they lie amongst the bed covers. Minhyun feels a wet sensation roll down his cheek, single tears making their way down the length of his face.

“I love you in all of your entirety,” Seongwu whispers and he can feel the smile spread across Minhyun’s lips beneath him. Minhyun’s hands clasp around his shoulders and back as he hoists himself on top of him. They sit face to face, Minhyun in his lap and his fingertips trailing across the constellations on Seongwu’s face. 

“I love you too,” he manages to say, too embarrassed and nervous to look Seongwu in the eyes. Seongwu tilts his chin up, forcing him to be eye to eye, face to face. 

“Hmm?” he prompts.

“I love you Seongwu,” Minhyun’s eyes glazing over as his smile grows even further.

Seongwu kisses his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his everything until he was chuckling so hard he might topple off the bed.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve this,” Minhyun beams.

“You didn’t do anything. You exist, and that’s more than enough to receive the love you deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
